


All For One

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Co-workers, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hate to Love, Hawaii, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Name-Calling, Names, Ohana, Relationship(s), Steve McGarrett-Centric, Team as Family, Work, Workplace Relationship, respect, task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: All of the various names the people around him have for Steve McGarrett





	All For One

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for 5-0 before but I love the show, so when the idea for this came to me I wanted to explore it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Title taken from the song "All For One" by Five For Fighting, which was written for the show.

Kono calls him “Boss”

It's a sign of respect. He is her superior, her commanding officer, her boss. He hired her straight out of the academy, before she had even graduated, because he saw her potential to be not only a cop but to be an active member of the fledgling 5-0 Task Force. She was honoured, and held a great deal of respect for her new boss. When she lost her badge, and was involved in the HPD undercover operation to get close to Delano and his gang Fryer had been her handler, but he had never been her boss. Fryer had recruited her because she had been perfect to play the part of the good cop gone rogue, and she did it well. But Steve had not given up on her. When he'd been forced to arrest her he'd tried to help her, which made it even harder to tell him nothing. When the case was over he punched Fryer in the face for the way he'd used her. Kono had betrayed him but he'd still believed her, had fought for her, and did not hesitate to accept her back on to the task force. Kono had a great deal of respect for her boss.

\---

Danno calls him a “Neanderthal”

When they first met, Steve and Danno hit it off on completely the wrong foot. Danno was just trying to do his job in the investigation of John McGarrett's death, and in comes Steve flaunting his full immunity and means taking evidence from the crime scene with no repercussions. Steve then asked Danno to work with him as his partner, but they were completely different in their approaches to a situation: Danno was more calculated and careful whereas Steve was more in favour of the 'shoot first and ask questions later' approach. Which is why Steve didn't call for backup and Danno got shot. Tensions were high between the two initially, Danno seeing Steve as nothing but an 'animal' with a gun fetish and Steve considering Danno a scared, argumentative little man. As the years went by they came to appreciate, understand and even love each other - forming an unbreakable and unstoppable partnership. That's not to say that there aren't still moments that make Danno ask _"What the hell is the matter with you?"_

_\---_

Grace calls him "Uncle Steve"

Even having not known each other very long, Grace considered her father's partner Ohana. Steve was there to look after her when Danno was in hospital. He helped Danno find her when she was kidnapped by Rick Peterson. He came on her Aloha Girls camp and told them stories, and rescued her friend Lucy from the bad man with the gun. He taught her new skills and she looked up to him almost as much as she looked up to Danno. He was there for her and her father, and more recently her brother. Steve was her uncle in all but blood.

 ---

Chin calls him "Steve"

It's personal, it's familiar, but it's said with all the respect the man can muster. When Steve met Chin he'd lost his badge, his dignity, his family, and Steve had recruited him based solely on his word that he didn't steal the money. That's it; no reference, no background check - he knew about the stolen money yet he took Chin at his truthful word that he wasn't the one to steal it. Immediately, Chin had a great deal of respect for the Commander. Not long after, Steve broke into the same HPD forfeiture locker Chin was rumoured to have stolen the money from to "borrow" the money to pay for Chin's ransom and to have to bomb deactivated. Steve has been there for him, no questions asked and has not only always been there for him but has gone above and beyond to make things right and good for him. Steve is his boss, yet his actions were not born from duty but from friendship. Steve was his friend.

 ---

Lou calls him "McGarrett"

Much like Danno, Lou did not start his relationship with Steve on the best of terms. Lou was another man trying to do his job, and was thwarted by Steve and his immunity and means. And it irked him no end. This man thinks he can fly in here and do whatever the hell he likes just because the Governor had a soft spot for him. He refused to address this man by a title he didn't see that he deserved, nor did he ever hope to be familiar enough with him to use his first name, so he calls him McGarrett. Initially he spits the word at him like an insult. As time went on and they saw more and more of each other it turned from a hatred to a grudging respect. McGarrett wasn't all _that_ bad, even if he did do what he wanted he seemed to have some sort of a moral compass. It was only when Steve helped him find his daughter and hired him into 5-0 when SWAT fired him that he began to see the man as something more along the lines of a friend, his respect for the man becoming genuine. He still calls him McGarrett yet it now lacks the venomous inflection it used to have.


End file.
